1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of enclosed fence/railing set, including a set of posts, a set of beams, a set of railings, and a set of stakes, especially a set of enclosed fence or railings which is aluminum extruded. Different parts of the enclosed railing are linked up with one another by tenons for users to easily assemble/dissemble it and put it away. It is light and convenient for transportation. The present invention is also equipped with stakes which enables it to steadily hold the ground. Therefore, when assembled and used on the ground, the present invention is capable of enduring much external stress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fences, or railings, became part of our daily lives a long time ago. Living rooms and dining rooms are divided when railings are set up in the house. Railings can also be helpful to the old or the sick, so that they are able to move around. They can also be used to protect babies or young children. Railings are mostly used outside of the house in hallways. As for fences, they are used to create borders. When fences are near to the house, they circle around a yard. When they are farther away from the house, they are used to show where the larger borders are. In addition, they can also prevent captured or domesticated animals from escape or avoid attacks/intrusions from strangers/wild animals.
Most of the existing fences or railings are made of wood. In order to strengthen them, some of them are made of iron or other heavy materials. Nevertheless, whether they are made of wood or iron, they are drilled and then screwed together, and they are heavier as a whole. They are not flexible and hard to transport.
Accordingly, the present invention has been invented to solve the above-mentioned problems occurred in the prior art.